


I Want to Teach You a Lesson (In the Worst Kind of Way)

by littledoctor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!Steve, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub!Tony, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: «Стив хватает его за горло, снова впечатывает в стену, и Тони охает.— Хотя бы раз, — начинает он, и от тона по спине Тони пробегают мурашки, — ты не будешь задавать вопросов или спорить со мной. Ты сделаешь то, что я скажу и когда скажу. Без нытья и возражений. Ты понял?У Тони на секунду мелькает мысль сказать «нет». И тут же исчезает»





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Want to Teach You a Lesson (In the Worst Kind of Way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687034) by [sidium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidium/pseuds/sidium). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды Marvel. Отбечено shiraz и Кукленыш

После.

После читаури, после инопланетного вторжения, после того, как он почти умер, после шаурмы и ночи беспробудного сна, после еще одного совещания и еще одной ссоры со Стивом Тони хочет от жизни самую малость. Правда. А ждет еще меньше. Фьюри «просит», чтобы он остался после встречи, выжидает, пока остальные разойдутся, и спрашивает, не согласится ли Тони проконсультировать насчет техники, оставшейся после читаури. Тони заверяет: если клоуны из научно-исследовательского отдела ЩИТа не справятся, гнев его будет страшен, но он, пожалуй, зайдет глянуть, как там дела.

Наконец он свободен и, как уже говорилось, не ждет от жизни ничего особенного. Можно возвращаться в раздолбанную Башню работать над раздолбанным костюмом. Тони движется осторожно — ссадины и синяки, покрывающие его тело, дают о себе знать. Странно еще, что кости целы.

Планы на остаток дня просты и непритязательны. Вернуться домой, составить план восстановления разрушенного, начать восстанавливать разрушенное. Возможно, заказать на дом пиццу. Или что-нибудь китайское.

Поэтому когда пара сильных рук, словно взявшихся из ниоткуда, хватает его и утаскивает из коридора в пустующий едва освещенный зал совещаний, его удивлению нет предела.

Он удивляется еще больше, когда те же руки впечатывают его в ближайшую стену, стальной хваткой стискивают бедра, а к губам прижимаются чужие мягкие, но настойчивые губы. Этого в планах не было, но когда Тони Старк от такого отказывался? Он отвечает на поцелуй и не сопротивляется, когда язык проталкивается между губ. Проходит пара минут, в которые незнакомец вылизывает ему рот, прежде чем до Тони доходит, что, ну... кто-то незнакомый вылизывает ему рот. Он, конечно, всеми руками за случайные связи, тем более что кто бы это ни был, получается у них славно, но, знаете ли, неплохо бы все-таки выяснить, с кем он тут лижется. Он ведет руками по прижимающемуся к нему телу. Глаз не открывает, в силу обстоятельств составляя картинку на ощупь. И охает, понимая, что перед ним Стив. Член, до этого лишь слегка заинтересованный, мгновенно встает колом.

В голове тут же всплывают тысячи вопросов, в основном касающихся ориентации Стива и того, почему из всех возможных кандидатур он решил впечатать в стену именно Тони, и это слегка отвлекает. К счастью, его тут же грубо дергают за волосы, снова перетягивая внимание на себя, и Тони прерывает поцелуй, обнажая горло и прикладываясь затылком о стену. Он уже запыхался, а они еще даже до второй базы не дошли.

Ох, хоть бы они туда добрались!

Стив вдруг отодвигается, делает пару шагов в сторону. В комнате темно, но глаза уже достаточно привыкли, чтобы Тони мог его разглядеть, высокого, угрожающего. На Стиве по-прежнему костюм Капитана Америки, не считая шлема и перчаток, и Тони боится захлебнуться слюной.

— Раздевайся, — приказывает Стив, и Тони поднимает взгляд от костюма на его лицо, коротко задумываясь, почему тот не разденет его сам. Учитывая тон, позу и то, что Стив пару раз приложил Тони о стену, отчего бы не сорвать с него одежду заодно, раз уж он решил показать, кто здесь главный? Зачем открывать путь к двери, давая шанс сбежать? Потом до него доходит.

Так Стив спрашивает согласия. Задумка – Тони вынужден это признать – просто блестящая. Стив предоставляет возможность либо согласиться на игру, что бы он там ни задумал, либо уйти. Без вреда и обид. Позволяет Тони сказать «да», подчинившись и показав свою уязвимость.

Тони медленно — частично искусства ради, частично потому что мышцы по-прежнему болят — тянется к краю футболки, стягивает ее через голову, отбрасывает в сторону, не сводя со Стива глаз. Тот смотрит на него все так же: холодно, почти не моргая. Напряжение между ними можно ножом резать, но это хорошее напряжение, волнующее, многообещающее. Тони отводит взгляд, снимает джинсы и сбрасывает ботинки вместе с носками, оставаясь в одних черных боксерах. Стив наконец отмирает, но лишь для того, чтобы запереть дверь. Игра началась.

— До конца, — низким угрожающим тоном командует Стив.

— Зачем? Что ты собираешься со мной сделать? — с некоторой игривостью спрашивает Тони, планируя изобразить кого-то вроде языкастого, но застенчивого скромника. Судя по всему, это или роковая ошибка, или джекпот, потому что Стив хватает его за горло, снова впечатывает в стену, и Тони охает.

— Хотя бы раз, — начинает он, и от его тона по спине Тони пробегают мурашки, — ты не будешь задавать вопросов или спорить со мной. Ты сделаешь то, что я скажу и когда скажу. Без нытья и возражений. Ты понял?

У Тони на секунду мелькает мысль ответить «нет». И тут же исчезает. Он собирает остатки здравого смысла и просто кивает, насколько это позволяет стискивающая горло чужая рука, и, черт, хотел бы он найти в себе чуть больше мужества, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. Игра ему нравится, и все же он предпочел бы иметь чуть больше гордости.

С другой стороны, вряд ли этой гордости хватило бы надолго, учитывая тот факт, что четыре секунды спустя он уже нагнут над столом для совещаний. Скинутые где-то по дороге между стеной и столом боксеры валяются на полу. Не успевшее восстановиться тело ноет, и он снова стонет от противоречивых ощущений — боли в натруженных мышцах и накатывающих волн возбуждения. Стив встает позади, широко расставив ноги, и Тони остается на месте, упираясь ладонями в стол и даже не пытаясь изображать сопротивление.

— Ты же в курсе, что нам потребуется смазка, если ты планируешь то, что, как я думаю, ты планируешь? — интересуется он, и тут же охает, когда вместо ответа Стив засаживает в него сразу два хорошо смазанных пальца.

— Боже, жизнь тебя ничему не учит, а? — отзывается Стив, грубо трахая его пальцами. Ему явно плевать на комфорт Тони, он просто растягивает его, быстро и по-деловому, вставляет снова и снова, раздвигает пальцы внутри. Порой они задевают простату, но Тони не сомневается, что это не специально. Его удовольствие в целях Стива не значится. Похоже, на долгую прелюдию рассчитывать не стоит. — Перестань задирать меня и просто дай сделать то, что я хочу. — Тони, прижатый щекой к столу, кивает.

Может, Стива и не волнует, что чувствует Тони, но блядь, тому и так охрененно хорошо. Тони давно не принимал в задницу и успел забыть, насколько любит жжение и растяжение подготовки. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу, подавляя стон, и это привлекает внимание Стива. Тот склоняется над ним, прижимаясь затянутой в костюм грудью к обнаженной спине.

— Не надо. Не прячься от меня. — Впервые с той минуты, как Стив втащил Тони сюда, в его голосе пробивается нежность. — Я хочу тебя слышать. Я хочу, чтобы тебе понравилось. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты подчинился. Перестань требовать, чтобы все шло по-твоему и дай мне сделать так, как хочу я. Обещаю, — голос понижается до шепота, — ты не пожалеешь.

В ответ на это Тони в самом деле стонет, раскрыв рот и зажмурившись. В него входит третий палец, чуть проворачивается, и Тони сдается, понимая, что с этой секунды он сделает все, о чем Стив попросит, прикажет или предложит. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы сопротивляться. Его тело уже подчинилось, и в подтверждение на стол с члена капает смазка.

Пальцы исчезают, и у него есть всего пара секунд, чтобы отдышаться, прежде чем в него вламывается член. Пальцы — это здорово, но едва ли достаточно, Стив раскрывает его под себя, под свой член, а в этом плане природа одарила его щедро. Тони зажмуривается крепче, стонет громче, так, что у любого проходящего мимо наверняка не останется иллюзий по поводу того, чем здесь занимаются. Стив однако не останавливается, толкаясь глубже до тех пор, пока не входит до конца, пока Тони не чувствует задницей кожаный материал его штанов.

Ублюдок даже не разделся. Лишний способ показать, думает Тони, кто здесь главный, — остаться одетым, заставив его раздеться догола. Член распирает его изнутри, он просто огромный, и Стив берет Тони, не оставляя тому ничего своего, заполняя собой до предела. Он отодвигается, не вынимая лишь головку, и тут же вводит до упора, и повторяет снова и снова, выбивая из него воздух с каждым толчком. Тони уже не стонет, только рвано, отчаянно всхлипывает, на висках собирается пот, а Стив вколачивается в него в том же темпе, пока не решает сменить скорость на глубину. Теперь он вынимает лишь настолько, чтобы тут же загнать до конца, задавая бешеный жесткий ритм.

— Значит, вот как можно тебя заткнуть? — хрипло и резко спрашивает Стив. — Я догадывался, что тебя придется как следует выебать, чтобы ты замолк, чтобы в кои-то веки позволил думать и говорить кому-то другому. Господи, да ты просто шлюха. Я знал, знал, что ты этого хочешь.

Тони последний раз кончал без рук, когда ему было двадцать четыре, но думает, что в ближайшие минуты это изменится, хотя Стив и не старается попасть в нужную точку, время от времени задевая ее почти случайно. Стив стискивает его за бедра и натягивает на себя при каждом точке; Тони слышит его тяжелое дыхание, с молчаливым восхищением понимая, что происходящее заводит того не меньше, и беспомощно цепляется за стол, полностью отдаваясь тому, что Стив творит с его задницей.

Стив вдруг вынимает, и удивленный и разочарованный Тони в голос стонет, но, к счастью, его муки длятся недолго: Стив просто переворачивает его на спину, подтягивает к себе, пристраивая ноги у себя на талии, и вставляет снова. Наверное, до него дошло, что угол был неудачным, потому что он явно укладывает Тони как нужно, подтащив к краю стола и приподняв за бедра. Теперь с каждым жестким толчком он упирается в простату, и Тони кусает губы, чтобы не орать. Все, что было раньше, теперь кажется легкой разминкой в сравнении с крышесносными ощущениями, которые дарит ему Стив сейчас, не собираясь ни замедляться, ни останавливаться. Он просто вколачивается в него снова и снова, задевая все правильные точки, и Тони с радостью отдается, позволяя ему делать все, что захочется. Стив был прав, ему не просто нравится, ему охуенно.

Стив держит его за бедра, ровно так и там, где надо. Хватка у него железная, Тони не может даже пошевелиться, не говоря уж о движении навстречу, и не сомневается, что никуда не денется, пока Стив не решит иначе. Не сдержавшись, он тихо всхлипывает — от чувства полной беспомощности его прошивает острым возбуждением. Тони ждет не дождется, когда увидит оставленные Стивом синяки: отдельные маленькие прекрасные отпечатки по соседству с огромными отвратительными пятнами, уже уродующими его тело.

Оргазм подбирается все ближе, поднимается по позвоночнику, раскручиваясь внутри восхитительным узлом. Но этого мало. Тони понимает, что кончить так не получится, и почти бездумно тянет руку вниз.

Но не успевает даже дотронуться до себя, как Стив отпускает его бедро и перехватывает запястье, придавливая к столу. Тони тут же упирается пятками ему в задницу, что есть сил удерживая его на месте.

— Нет, — произносит Стив, наклоняясь к нему и вылизывая линию подбородка. Ходящий в Тони член не останавливается ни на секунду. — Без рук.

— Блядь, Стив, ты... ты должен дать мне кончить! — выдавливает из себя Тони.

— Нет, — шепчет Стив ему в шею, в том же диком ритме вколачиваясь в задницу. — Я тебе ничего не должен. Кончишь, когда скажу. В этот раз ты сделаешь то, что говорят.

— Стив... — выдыхает Тони, откидывая голову назад и зная, что это выглядит как полное и безоговорочное подчинение. Глаза закрыты, горло беззащитно (Стив не упускает возможности оставить на ключице свою метку), запястья придавлены к столу, задницу взламывает член, и все, на что хватает соображения, — просить еще, больше, сильнее. Мелькает мысль: наверное, сейчас ему должно стать стыдно за то, что он позволяет проделывать с собой такое. Что ж. Может быть, позже. Скорее всего, нет.

Стив чуть отстраняется, отпускает его запястья и ведет ладонями по груди. Тони вдруг с замиранием сердца понимает, что полностью обнажен. Перед Стивом. А Стив никогда не видел его таким раньше. Блядь. Он тут же вспоминает светящийся реактор и расползающуюся от него сетку шрамов. В этот момент блуждающие по телу руки как раз доходят до них, и Тони резко распахивает глаза, но на лице Стива читается только вожделение и азарт. Не страх или жалость. Тони бы с облегчением выдохнул, если бы Стив притормозил хоть на секунду и дал ему перевести дух.

Пальцы теперь следуют по наливающимся на теле багровым синякам, и Тони понимает, насколько на самом деле Стив был внимателен и осторожен, когда толкал, нагибал и раскладывал его на столе, умудрившись при этом ни разу не сделать по-настоящему больно. Теперь же ноющие мышцы лишь оттеняют те ощущения, что приносит бешено двигающийся внутри член, черт бы побрал Стива и его дурацкую выносливость. Боль и удовольствие мешаются в одно, выбивая из головы остатки мыслей.

Он совсем близко, он почти на самом краю, но каким бы волшебным ни был Стивов член, его одного мало. Тони разочарованно стонет, бьет ладонями о стол, зажмуривается снова, прекрасно зная, что Стив следит за каждым его жестом. Член стоит так, что больно, капает смазкой на живот. Тони не сразу осознает, что отчаянно ерзает на столе. Он сделал все, что от него просили, разделся догола, позволил Стиву вертеть им, как тот пожелает, растянуть, трахать, как взбесившаяся машина, терпел и даже дрочить себе не стал, да что еще от него нужно?!

— Тони, — задыхаясь, выговаривает Стив, скользя руками по его бедрам и обратно. — Тони, посмотри на меня. — Тони заставляет себя открыть глаза и встретиться взглядом со Стивом. — Давай. Кончи. Сейчас.

И блядь, мир вокруг разлетается на куски, и Тони выгибает на столе: он кончает, не зная, чудесное ли это совпадение или реакция на приказ, настрадавшиеся мышцы сокращаются, подкрашивая оргазм вспышками боли в усталом теле, делая его еще ярче. Тони ослеплен, он то ли кричит что-то, то ли стонет, но не может сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме волн наслаждения, выламывающих его сверху донизу. Он только начинает приходить в себя, ощущать, как тянет в натруженной заднице, как понимает, что Стив не собирается тормозить. Тони чувствует, как на животе остывает сперма, как опадает после оргазма член, а Стив продолжает в том же темпе, явно не планируя ни сбавить обороты и дать Тони продышаться, ни ускориться и кончить самому.

Он трахает его точно так же, как в самом начале, выдаивая из него остатки оргазма.

— Это первый, — произносит Стив, словно дальше будет еще, и Тони, дрожа, безнадежно смеется.

— Прости, кэп. — Он скалит зубы. — Он же и последний.

Стив склоняется над ним, прихватывает одной рукой за подбородок, звучно целует.

— Ты кончишь снова, что бы ни думал. — И уверенно продолжает, почти прижимаясь к его губам: — Я тебя заставлю.

Тони соврет, если скажет, что слова Стива оставляют его равнодушным, внизу все болезненно сжимается от возбуждения, член делает отважную попытку подняться снова, но дальше дело не идет.

Впрочем, пусть Стив, если хочет, трахает его до тех пор, пока до него не дойдет, что Тони не врет. Нельзя сказать, чтобы это было особенно приятно, каждая мышца в теле болит, не говоря уж о заднице, но Тони готов терпеть, и Стив продолжает, уже тоже запыхавшийся и вспотевший. Тони, не сдержавшись, запускает пальцы в его мокрые волосы, и к его удивлению, тот позволяет и лишь молча смотрит ему в глаза.

Проходит еще несколько полных блаженства минут, Стив не сбивается ни на секунду, лишь время от времени поправляет угол, и оба они пытаются вспомнить, как дышать. Тони так и не убирает руку, и, зажмурившись, просто держится за него. Надо признать, в какой-то момент он всерьез задумывается, не попросить ли Стива остановиться. Как бы это ни было хорошо, задница начинает болеть всерьез, мышцы тоже, и маленькую оставшуюся в рассудке часть его мозга очень интересует, за кого, блядь, Стив его принимает. Но Тони молчит. Он знает, как знает свое имя, что если он попросит, Стив остановится. Знает, и наконец признается себе, что не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось, и плевать на боль и дискомфорт. Так что он заталкивает все свои возражения подальше и вместо этого сдавленно стонет.

И — второй сюрприз на сегодня — понимает, что странное ощущение, поднимающееся внизу живота — подступающий второй за этот день оргазм, и, черт побери, да, у него снова стоит.

— Блядь, — выдыхает он, пялясь на свой стоящий член, и Стив, прекрасный, запыхавшийся Стив, смеется:

— Я же говорил. — В любое другое время Тони не упустил бы возможности подколоть его за самодовольство и нахальство, но мозг слишком перегружен ощущениями, чтобы его это волновало. Он откидывается на стол и отпускает волосы Стива, вместо этого вцепляясь в покрытый кожей бицепс.

В отличие от первого оргазма, с этим Тони приходится помочь, и спустя еще пару минут безудержной ебли Стив наконец проявляет милосердие, сжимает руку на его члене и жестко дрочит.

Одного того, как эта здоровенная лапища обхватывает его хер, оказывается достаточно: Тони срывается за край во второй раз, хотя раньше и подумать не мог, что способен кончить дважды. Он содрогается всем телом, добавляя к уже подсыхающему на животе семени еще пару жалких капель, которые подкрашивают белым расползшиеся по коже синяки, и не сдерживает стона облегчения, когда Стив наконец вынимает, давая ему возможность отдышаться.

— Ты не кончил, — замечает Тони, не раскрывая глаз. Все тело восхитительно ноет.

— Я кончу, — терпеливо отвечает Стив. — Просто даю тебе передохнуть.

— А потом продолжишь издеваться над моей задницей?

— А потом поставлю тебя на колени и отымею в рот, — спокойно, как нечто само собой разумеющееся сообщает Стив, своей откровенностью поражая Тони до глубины души. Несколько секунд спустя он тяжко вздыхает. Знаете, Тони ведь помнит времена, когда у него была гордость. Когда он мог найти внутри каплю самоуважения. Сейчас самое время о них вспомнить, но вместо этого он делает глубокий медленный вдох, мысленно машет им ручкой, сползает со стола и опускается перед Стивом на колени.

Он движется медленнее, чем ему бы хотелось, пострадавшее во вчерашнем бою тело протестует, возраст дает о себе знать, но все это мгновенно забывается, когда он занимает удобную позицию и поднимает на Стива глаза. На лице у того самодовольство (он поставил Тони на колени!) мешается с чем-то вроде благоговения. Учитывая, что парой секунд назад Стив без лишних церемоний отымел его, нагнув над столом, удивляет это несказанно. Впрочем, Тони нравится. Нравится настолько, что он готов стоять перед ним на коленях каждый день до конца своей жизни, если Стив продолжит на него так смотреть.

— Чего ты хочешь? — интересуется Стив, и да, Тони не стоило надеяться, что его не заставят просить. Он прощается с последними крохами самоуважения, переводит взгляд с лица Стива на его возбужденный гордо стоящий член. Презерватив уже валяется на полу, так что Тони имеет возможность разглядеть член во всех деталях, каждую венку, каждый изгиб. Пожалуй, это самый красивый хер из всех, что ему попадались.

— Пожалуйста, — начинает Тони, отрываясь от разглядывания члена и снова поднимая на Стива глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.

— Сделал что? — уточняет Стив, проводит рукой по его волосам, гладя, как кошку, и Тони льнет навстречу прикосновению. Он понятия не имел, насколько, оказывается, его заводит подчинение, в отношениях он всегда вел себя напористо, был лидером. Интересно, ему просто нравится подчиняться или нравится подчиняться именно Стиву? Впрочем, какая разница?

— Заставь меня давиться твоим членом. Вставь так глубоко, чтобы я не смог дышать, трахай в рот до тех пор, пока не зальешь глотку спермой. Это все, о чем я мечтаю, пожалуйста. Я ужасно этого хочу, клянусь. — Тони решает, что если уж играть в послушного нижнего, то играть до конца. То есть, нести любую херню, которую, как ему кажется, Стив захочет услышать. Тони не сомневается, что, если сейчас Стив попросит его пососать собственный член, Тони сломает пару ребер, но попытается. В ответ на его выступление Стив прикусывает губу и проводит большим пальцем по его приоткрытым губам. Тони дрожит от предвкушения. По правде говоря, он не врал. Больше всего на свете сейчас он хочет ощутить на языке тяжесть и вкус его члена, почувствовать его в своей глотке.

Наконец Стив, придерживая его за подбородок одной рукой, второй направляет член в широко открытый, исходящий слюной рот.

По языку скользит гладкая нежная кожа ствола, солоноватая идеальная головка, и член Тони делает жалкую попытку подняться снова. Стив не дает ему ни секунды, чтобы привыкнуть, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, и просто сразу вставляет по самые гланды. Тони давится, с трудом подавляя рвотный рефлекс. Стив, уже двумя руками, натягивает его на себя, и Тони вцепляется в затянутые кожей бедра. Стив тянет его вперед, пока полностью не перекрывает ход кислороду, пока Тони не упирается носом в его приспущенные штаны.

Какое-то время Стив удерживает его так, и Тони слышит над собой его тяжелое дыхание, зная по собственному опыту, как бешено сейчас колотится его сердце, а потом отпускает и начинает трахать рот. То, что он делал с его задницей, теперь кажется невинной забавой в сравнении с тем, как грубо и бесцеремонно он вколачивается в глотку. Тони пытается как может дышать в те короткие промежутки, когда Стив вытаскивает, но выходит так себе. Стив пользует его безжалостно, явно не думая уже ни о чем, кроме того, чтобы кончить, и Тони не знает, то ли хватать те жалкие крохи кислорода, которые ему достаются, то ли слушать бессвязный поток слов, изливающийся у того изо рта:

— Хороший мальчик, да, вот так, блядь, такой славный. Лучше же, чем спорить со мной, а? Будешь подставляться каждый раз, как решишь возразить, я покажу, для чего нужен твой рот, ох блядь...

У Тони в голове не остается ни одной связной мысли. Он не сможет еще раз кончить, без вариантов, но то, как грубо и беззастенчиво им пользуются, похоже, само по себе вгоняет его в состояние, близкое к эйфории. Перед глазами начинают мелькать светлые точки, и он понимает, что долго не продержится. Пару жестких толчков спустя Стив чуть отодвигается, давая ему возможность вдохнуть через нос, но не вынимает до конца, и Тони делает глубокий вдох, одновременно продолжая работать языком. Он облизывает член Стива снизу, и у того перехватывает дыхание. Еще пара секунд передышки, и он с одобрительным стоном снова вставляет до упора.

Стив удерживает его за голову, тянет на себя, навстречу толчкам, и, слава Богу, не проходит и секунды, как он натягивает Тони до конца, так, что тот упирается носом в приспущенные штаны, и спускает ему в глотку. Тони впервые по-настоящему давится, но Стив и не думает отодвигаться — только слегка покачивается вперед, упирается еще чуточку глубже, переживая свой оргазм.

У Тони темнеет в глазах, глотку дерет, в члене тянет от безуспешных попыток снова встать, мышцы сводит, ребра простреливает болью при каждой попытке вдохнуть. Легкие горят огнем, и он не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь еще был счастлив так, как сейчас, когда Стив все-таки вытаскивает полностью. Тони поднимает голову, из глаз катятся слезы, по подбородку и шее течет слюна вперемешку со спермой, застревая в бородке, и он знает: вид у него сейчас совершенно затраханный и вымотанный — то есть полностью соответствует внутренним ощущениям.

Стив смотрит на него сверху вниз, и выглядит сейчас в точности так же, как и в начале — будто он охуеть как горд тем, что поставил Тони на колени, и в то же время сам не может поверить в то, что у него получилось. Тони лишь молча глазеет на него, пытаясь отдышаться. Стив, не отрывая взгляда, запускает пальцы ему в волосы.

— Так как, когда в следующий раз я отдам приказ, ты будешь со мной спорить? — спрашивает он, удивительно нежно после всего того, что с ним сегодня творил.

Тони сглатывает. Блядь, горло еще с неделю будет болеть. Тяжело хрипя, он выдавливает:

— Скорей всего, ага.

Стив, широко улыбаясь, ведет большим пальцем по его распухшим губам, размазывая сперму и слюну.

— Вот и славно.

**Author's Note:**

> Название - строка из песни Fall Out Boy «Just One Yesterday», переводится примерно как: “Я преподам тебе урок, и ты его не забудешь”.


End file.
